The Zoo, Pizza and Nuggets
by JMolover13
Summary: A day out with the kids in a Red Swan Queen world. Fluffy!


**Rating: K+?**

**Prompt: symistic asked you: redswanqueen family day out with henry and their other kids. thanks**

**AN: I wasn't sure what realm you were picturing, but I have it in Storybrooke post curse. Hope you enjoy, symistic.**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MOMMY! MOMMY! STOP! MOMMY PWEASE STOP TICKIN' ME!" Ellie, the spitting image of her blonde mother down to the hair screamed under Emma's fingers.

"I can't stop Ellie! I'm The Tickle Monster! RAWWRR!" The blonde tickled harder.

"Get her Mommy! Get her!" Daisy, Ellie's twin—identical in every way except for her dark brown hair—called.

The sound of Daisy's voice interrupted her tickling of Ellie. She looked down as one of the youngest of the bunch of 6 children and counting (for the last time) between the three mothers calmed down.

She looked at Daisy then back to Ellie, "Did you hear that, Ellie? Daisy wants me to get you!"

"Mommy pwease no more! My tummy hurts buhcause I's laughin' too hard!"

"Alright, baby." She nodded, "You know what I think we should do?"

"What mommy?" Ellie was truly interested in what her mother wanted to do.

"I think we need to get DAISY!" She screamed the name of the other youngest of the six and jumped off the couch getting the blonde twin before she could get away.

"Get her Ellie!" Emma yelled over Daisy's scream, "Help Mommy get her!"

"No! Mommy! Pwease!" Daisy said through a laugh, "Pwease Ellie! Don't get me! Pwease!"

Ellie stopped at this point, "Mommy she said please!" the blonde twin said to her blonde mother.

"That's right." Emma stopped and scooped them both up, "You're right, Daisy did say please." She kissed both heads of shiny hair and hugged them as she started up the stairs.

"Emma?!" Ruby called from the bedroom. "Regina!?"

Emma set the twins in their room, "Stay here, you two." She told them then pointed with her first two fingers at her eyes then to the both of them, "I'm always watching, Magoos."

"Otay mommy." They both said.

Emma jogged down the hall to the bedroom, "What's wrong?"

Ruby was on the bed, pregnant belly on full display, "I can't get up."

The blonde snorted, "What do you mean you can't get up?"

"I mean I can't get up! I can't get up! Emma help!" Ruby whined as she showed her blonde wife just how much she couldn't get up.

Regina had come in during the last of Ruby's rant and ran over to her brunette wife's aid, looking at the other one with a glare, "When she needs help, you help her! You don't stand there and laugh!" She turned back to Ruby who was now standing, "All better?"

"Yeah, thank you, Boo." Ruby leaned forward to kiss the woman before her.

"Hey!" Emma walked over, "I want a kiss too."

"Have you earned it?" Regina asked, stopping the pregnant brunette from leaning forward.

"I… was going to get the twins ready…"

Regina was unimpressed, "They're not ready yet?"

"Well! Rubes started yelling at me when I got them upstairs!"

"Why weren't they upstairs getting ready twenty minutes ago like Lorelai, J.J., and Callie?"

"Because my love, they are the babies and I needed to have a tickle fight…" Emma rolled her eyes dramatically then saw Ruby's awed eyes and leaned in quickly stealing a kiss from her blue-eyed wife before darting out of the room. She ran to get the twins ready for their big day to the Storybrooke Zoo, which opened post-curse and held both animals from this and the other realm.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Henry met his many mothers there to help take care of his brothers and sisters, "Hey guys." He said as he walked over.

"Henry!" Callie called and ran over to her brother.

"How's my favorite six-year-old?" He asked his sister, who was the spitting image of Ruby.

"I'm good! How are you Henry?"

"Well, I'm excited to see dragons and tigers and unicorns."

"Oh my!" Emma said as she strapped Daisy's carrier to herself and helped Regina with Ellie's.

"Henry, Henry! Hey Henry!"

"Yes Jenson James?" He looked at his one brother that had to learn many names and nicknames. Most stuck with his initials or his first and second name, but his mothers liked to use all combinations on the poor kid: Jenson James, Jenson, James, Jimmy, Jamie, J.J., and even Jen and Jenny.

"Can we hang out with da dragons a long time?" The four-year-old asked.

"No! I wanna see the seals and the Pegasus!" Lorelai said.

"We'll have time for it all, Lor." Ruby calmed their oldest that was still in fact a child, and rubbed her own stomach.

"Is the baby moving a lot?" The nine-year-old, and like Callie to Ruby and the twins to Emma, the spitting image of Regina asked and touched her mother's stomach.

"Mhmm." Ruby nodded.

"Mommy!" Daisy yelled at Emma as she and Regina strapped Daisy into her carrier, "I wanna go!"

"We're about to Daisy Mae." Emma assured the toddler in her arms. "As soon as Ellie's situated."

"Ellie!" Daisy turned around as best she could, "Ellie! Get sitiated faster!"

"I'm tryin', Daisy!" Ellie huffed as Regina strapped her in with Emma's help. "Okay! Let's go."

Emma looked to Regina who nodded. They shared a kiss before walking over to Ruby to give her one each as well.

Ruby held Lorelai's hand and Henry had J.J. and Callie on either hand.

They explored the zoo with wide, wonder-filled eyes, the family enjoying every minute of it. There were of course fights over what animals to see next and if they could stay longer or not at certain exhibits. Eventually though, all three mothers' backs were bothering them and the family made their way home for a late lunch/early dinner.

Henry was sitting with all his fresh-faced, cleaned up siblings while his mothers got dinner ready in the kitchen… Well, while his brown-eyed mother got dinner ready in the kitchen and the other two sat.

Regina looked to Emma, "You could help you know…" She raised a brow.

"Hey! She is helping." Ruby leaned back on the bar stool into Emma's hold, "She giving me a massage." She turned her head to Emma's ear, "Thank you, Baby." She kissed Emma's cheek.

Emma turned her head to her blue-eyed wife and kissed her full on, "You are welcome my love."

Regina shoved their chicken nuggets and pizza into the oven with force.

"'Gina…" Emma said in that voice that always made Regina come out with it.

The brown-eyed woman turned and she placed her hands on her hips, "You two have been leaving me out today." She said before sighing.

Emma pushed Ruby back into a sitting position and gave her a look telling her she was going to cheer their wife up. "Babe, we didn't mean to… And I hardly think we've left you out of anything… Ruby almost throwing up, Ruby having to pee the same time as Daisy, Ruby almost throwing up, Ruby wanting food for the baby… I'm just tending to her like I did to you two times with Lor and JJ… And you and I did to Rubes with Callie and you and Ruby did to me with the twins…" She finished her walk and kissed her. "We'll make your feeling left out up to you so hard tonight."

"I'm too tired…" Ruby slumped forward and closed her eyes, "But you two have fun… just keep it on your side of the bed." She sat up as if remembering something, "Oh, and if I wake up and want, you know, the sweet sex, I want the sweet sex."

Emma looked to those blue eyes, "You got it, boo."

Ruby smiled and sat forward once more, closing her eyes.

"I'll make it up to you so hard tonight." Emma kissed Regina's neck a few times.

"Thank you." Regina whispered and lifted the blonde's lips to her own.

Once the pizza and nuggets were out and cooling, they prepared the fruit and gave each of them their own tubs. The twins were last as Emma came and laid behind the sitting duo combing their hair with her fingers. She looked over to see her nine-year-old and twenty five year old fighting over an apple slice, "Hey, hey!" She said in her mom voice, "You two are the oldest. Don't make me come over there and bop your heads together."

Callie and JJ giggled, which made the twin laugh as well. Emma rubbed their backs while they worked on their grapes.

"Emma? Can you help?" Ruby called from the kitchen.

"Do you have more apples?" Henry called back.

Ruby, who had apparently gotten up from the stool poked her head out, "Is that really a question for this house?"

Henry grinned, "I'll help! Mom…?" He looked to Emma, "You stay where you are."

"If you insist, son." Emma laid on her back after the twins finished their appetizer.

"Lorelai? Jenny? Callie? Come on, let's get your pizza!" Ruby came from the kitchen

The three of them ran from their seats to go get their pieces of pizza.

Emma noticed the twins whispering, but couldn't make out what they were saying. Suddenly, "MOMMY!" Was heard from both of them as they tackled her and started tickling.

"Oh no! You got me! I'm going down!" Emma 'tried' to roll from them, but they held firm on their mother and wouldn't let her out of their grasp.

"Ma?" Henry said from the kitchen, "Daisy and Ellie's nuggets are ready, and we're all waiting on you…"

The two youngest scrambled off of their mother and waited for her to stand before reaching up for her to carry them, which she did happily.

"'Gina, baby? Are you sitting?" Emma called as she walked into the kitchen.

Regina was just sitting down after having put plates on the high chairs.

"Oh, thank you, you are so good." The blonde dropped either twin off in the appropriate high chair before kissing her brown-eyed wife's hair and then her blue-eyed wife's hair as she went to get her own plate of pizza and nuggets.


End file.
